High speed production ink jet printers typically implement a fluid cartridge (or ink bag). Such a cartridge employs a flexible casing that is deformable in accordance with consumption of ink therein. However, fluid cartridges tend not to empty fully when external air pressure is applied. This is mainly due to wrinkles forming on the creases of the side walls that do not flatten out as the bag empties, thus trapping fluid when emptying.
Accordingly, a mechanism to enable full emptying of a fluid cartridge is desired.